1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the stretching and tensioning of a weft thread for an air jet loom in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 and to a loom with such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In DE-A-32 00 637 an air jet loom is described having a weft thread monitor and a clamping apparatus for the stretching and holding taut of a weft thread up to beat-up. This apparatus has a body with a half open recess the one boundary surface of which has an air entry opening and the other boundary surface of which has an air outlet opening. The two openings lie opposite to one another and are connected to an air supply line and/or to an air suction line respectively so that an air flow can be produced in the recess transverse to the weft direction. Through this air flow the end section of a weft thread to be inserted is engaged after flying through the thread monitor and deflected into the air suction line. It has proved to be a disadvantage of these devices that only a directed air jet is provided for the thread deflection.
The invention is based on the object of improving the stretching and tensioning of a weft thread.